


In the Dark

by einfachso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Mother-Son Relationship, POV First Person, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einfachso/pseuds/einfachso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Molly can´t look away. A mother sees everything.  One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Im Dunkeln](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562113) by [einfachso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/einfachso/pseuds/einfachso). 



In the Dark I see the way they look at each other in the dark and I tell myself that they are nothing but good friends, even though I know better. I just want them to be happy, because that is the only thing I ever wanted for my children.

So I look away, helping one of my children and betraying the other. I hear it when they speak to each other.

A little whisper in the dark and a laugh, so free, unlike the ones they use around their spouses. But I avert my gaze, because hearing the truth means hurting one of my children.   
I wish so much for them to stop talking like that, with words between the lines that seem to scream, how much they desire each other.

But I can´t ignore that his embraces last longer when they greet. Or that their touches, once friendly are now longer and more intimate than necessary.

But the worst thing is how he watches her when she kisses her husband goodbye. Because I am the head of this family and I can´t bear to watch how my daughter- in- law thinks about my second eldest when she kisses my eldest. The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. I would be very happy to read your opinions, good and bad.
> 
> Bill/Fleur, Charlie/Fleur, Charlie/Female  
> Our English teacher asked us to translate something we wrote in German into English, because she wanted us to understand that languages have different “dynamics”. This is the result.


End file.
